character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Micah Diablo
BIO Background ARC 1 Philosopher 'Hans Kammeransen' had studied the understandings of existence during the Storm of 'Cold Shallings' in 1974 CS. His understanding was that existence was for a person or life form to be physically or mentally a figure, able to be seen/imagined by another life form. ___________________________ During the Storm of Cold Shallings several drug traffickers imported stolen drugs from international cartels, many of the movers died due to the storms amount of disruptive destruction. New hallucinogenics were being tested, while most were failed DNA extracted drugs, one of the hallucinogens named 'Kark-C' or known as it's street name 'Sillce' was a success for the Drug Lord of Cold Shallings from 1974 CS - 1944 CSW. Drug Lord Estan Pablo, creator of 'Sillce' had earned himself close to Three Billion in cash from the six year period his drug was administrated. The Hallucinogens effect were those of never seen before proportions, users experiences included those of imagining figures or spirits who could communicate with user. However users reported that even after the drug war off these spirits or figures would remain with them until the near ending of their lifetime. Side effects of this drug included: Nausea Anxiety Internal Bleeding Kidney Failure Unstoppable Nose Bleeds Insomnia Insanity and Instability _____________________________________________________________________________________ Hans had interviewed users of this drug from 1975 CS - 1942 CSW, resulting in further studies into existence and the meaning of it. After researching he brought a generally normal theory to his studies that of god and religion. he had eventually created a rather interesting theory of gods intentions. What if god had to balance his malefic intentions with his good ones. Unknown to Hans at the moment, his theory held some consistency. There are an infinite amount of gods with one triumphant of the others or the supreme being. One of those gods kept his eye on Hans and eventually started to communicate with him, Hans was correct, this god had to balance his intentions like the ones in Hans theory, he split of a tiny cell of his power into a being, this being, Micah Diablo. Micah himself was the ultimate contradiction, his name being both a blessing and a curse. Micah had the upper-hand in what he wanted to do, kill the god who created him. The only way for Micah to do that was indirectly, Hans hadn't known he created this god until it was significantly late and that if Hans died the god would also pass. In his best intentions the God stripped Micah of some power leaving him with power he has now. ARC 2 XXX Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * XXX * XXX * XXX Powers *Curse Of Ultimate Sins, Blessing Of The Final Virtue - ** Blessing Of Flight ** Blessing Of Fire Weaponry ** Curse Of Shadow Developed Teleportation Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat XXX Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * His name is a Biblical contradiction, being Micah, Who is god and Diablo who is a well known figure of death in Mexican legend. * XXX * XXX Category:CSH Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters